


Package Deal

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam winds up taking care of Gabriel's three kids for a evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Package Deal

Sam hasn’t had a lot of experience with kids. Even when he was a kid, he never really had friends his own age.

It makes his strange and tricky relationship with Gabriel even harder. Gabriel is an archangel, a trickster god.

Gabriel has three children.

Sam had expected them to be grown. They had their own stories and myths after all.

They aren’t grown, far from it. Hel, the youngest, is only two.

Gabriel wouldn’t answer when Sam asked, only looked away with his lips pressed into a thin line. Sam has learned to leave some issues lie. He’s never sure just where he stands with Gabriel, and he’s careful not to push for answers to a great many things.

Sam doesn’t see the children that often. They live at a house by a lake where Sam’s only been a few times. Sam doesn’t push. They aren’t mated like Dean and Cas, they aren’t an epic love story. Sam knows Gabriel will tire of him sooner rather than later.

Needless to say, Sam’s completely out of his depth when Gabriel takes him and promptly leaves Sam alone with kids less than an hour later.

The three kids stare up at Sam.

“So just us then,” Sam says trying for a disarming smile.

Jormungand levels a disgruntled glare at Sam then goes back to paying attention to his DS. Fenrir goes back to his Legos after a moment or two.

Hel’s bottom lip starts to trembling.

Sam winces and scoops her up into his arms. “Hey, sweetheart, it’s okay,” he tells her. “Daddy will be back soon and I’m going to stay with you guys ‘til he does.”

“Promise?” Hel sniffs clutching her stuffed owl.

“Promise,” Sam tells her. “Does your owl have a name?”

She nods, big hazel eyes watching him. “Nyc!” she tells him, then sits the owl on his shoulder.

“She means Nyctimene,” Jor says not looking up. “But she can’t pronounce it.”

Fenrir looks up from his Legos. “That’s cause she’s little, Jor!” he exclaims, glaring at his older brother. “It’s not her fault.”

“Shut up, Fen,” Jor says.

Sam frowns slightly. “Hey, don’t tell your brother to shut up. It isn’t nice.”

Jor glares at Sam like he could turn him to stone. “I don’t have to listen to you. I could turn into a serpent and eat you!”

“No!” Hel yells close enough to Sam’s ear to make him wince. She wraps her arms around Sam’s neck. “Mine.”

Jor rolls his eyes and goes back to ignoring Sam.

Sam sighs then puts on a smile for Hel. “Did your daddy give you Nyc?”

Hel shakes her head. “Auntie ‘thena!”

“Aunt Athena gave it to her for her birthday,” Fen says. “I got a wolf.”

“Stuffed animals are for babies,” Jor says half under his breath.

Sam suddenly understands why his dad was so exasperated with him and Dean sometimes when they were kids.

“Do you want to watch a movie, Fen?” Sam asks resting Hel on his hip. Nyc still balanced on his shoulder.

Fen’s eyes light up. “Can we watch Emperor’s New Groove?”

Sam’s never seen it before but he’s pretty sure its a Disney movie. “I guess that would be okay. Hel, Jor, is that okay with you?”

Hel giggles. “Funny Llama,” she tells him. “I like it.”

Jor frowns but doesn’t look away from his DS screen. “Whatever.”

“Okay, Emperor’s New Groove it is,” Sam says. “Can you get the movie out, Fen?”

Fen bounces to his feet and runs to get the DVD from the stack. He hands it off to Sam then climbs up on to the couch.

Sam somehow balances Hel, who refuses to be put down now, while putting the DVD in. He joins Fen on the couch, and puts Hel in his lap.

The movie turns out much different than a typical Disney movie, but the humor is right up Gabriel’s alley. He can see why Gabriel’s kids like it. Well at least two out of three of Gabriel’s kids.

When the movie is over, he wanders into the kitchen, Hel back on his hip, to see what he could feed the kids for dinner. He’s relieved to find a box of Mac and Cheese. That he knows how to make.

“Yay, Mac and Cheese,” Fen crows. He does a dance around the kitchen table when Sam calls him into dinner.

“Whatever,” Jor remarks, but he eats the bowl Sam sits in front of him and drinks all his milk.

After dinner they watch _The Princess and the Frog._

Hel falls asleep against his chest halfway through the movie. When the movie is over Fen is half-asleep cuddled up against Sam’s side. Jor put his DS away midway through the movie but is sitting as far away on the couch as he can.

“Bedtime,” Sam declares when the movie is over. It’s just after nine o’clock, and Sam figures he’s let them stay up late enough.

Fen rubs his eyes sleepily. “Will you tuck me in?” he asks, tugging on Sam’s hand.

“After I put Hel to bed,” Sam tells him. “Can you put your pjs on and brush your teeth, by yourself?”

Fen nods his head and heads for the stairs.

Jor sits with his arms crossed. “I’m waiting for Dad.”

Sam fights back a sigh. “Jor it’s late. You don’t have to go to sleep but you need to be in bed.”

“I’ll eat you up!” Jor yells and runs up the stairs.

Hel stirs against Sam’s chest but settles back down with he rubs her back. He’s worried she’ll wake up when he puts her into her bed, a fourposter affair fit for a princess, but she she just hugs her owl tighter and stays fast asleep.

Sam flicks on the night light and closes the door half way behind him. When he gets to Fen’s room the five-year-old is already in in his pirate-ship-shaped bed.

“Will you come and play again?” Fen asks as Sam tucks him in.

“I’d like to,” Sam tells him, and finds he really means it.

He turns out the light in Fenrir’s room and heads down the hall to Jor’s room. The light’s still on and Jor’s sitting in the middle of his bed with his arms crossed.

“Jor” Sam says, trying to figure out how to get him to go to bed without it sounding like an order.

“I don’t have to listen to you!” Jor snaps, glaring up at Sam with sharp blue eyes.

Hel and Fenrir both have Gabriel’s looks, brown hair and hazel eyes. Jor’s eyes are an icy blue and his hair black as coal.

Sam shrugs. “No you don’t have to listen to me. But it’s late and your brother and sister are asleep,” Sam points out evenly.

“Why are you even here?” Jor demands. “You don’t love us. You don’t love dad. You're just going to leave like all the others!”

Sam sits down on the corner of Jor’s bed and wonders why it’s taken Jor’s words for him to see it. “I do love you,” he says quietly. How could he not love Gabriel’s children? They’re his. Gabriel lights up when he talks about them, Gabriel loves them. How could Sam not love them? “And I do love your father.”

Jor looks at him suspiciously. “You do?”

“How could I love Gabriel and not love the most important people in his life?” Sam asks the boy.

“But you’re never here!” Jor protests.

Sam nods, suddenly wishing that he had pushed Gabriel more. “I know and I’m sorry for that. I’d like to change that. Would that be okay with you? If I came over more?”

Jor shrugs. “I guess. Hel and Fen like you.” He looks down at his rug. “I guess I’m sorry I said I was going to eat you.”

“Don’t worry you’re not the first one to threaten that,” Sam assures him with a smile.

Jor climbs off his bed and walks over to his book case. He pulls out a book and hands it to Sam. “If I _have_ to go to bed. Then you can read me this,” he declares.

Sam looks down at the book. It’s called the _The Lambton Worm._ “Alright, I think I can do that.”

Jor climbs back into bed and gets under the covers, waiting for Sam to start.

The book is about a young boy that goes fishing one Sunday morning instead of going to Church and catches a worm. The worm, which is really a serpent, grows bigger and bigger, feeding off evil thoughts and apple pie. By the time Sam gets to the end with the brave knight defeating the evil worm, Jor is fast asleep.

Sam puts the book on the nightstand and flicks off the bedroom light. He almost runs into Gabriel as he leaves Jor’s room.

“Sam,” Gabriel says looking more than a little worried. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be --”

Sam cuts him off with a kiss. “I love you,” he tells him.

Gabriel blinks up at him. “You _do_?”

“Yes, I do,” Sam tells him firmly and kisses him again. “You and your kids.”

“Oh, good” Gabriel says sounding relieved. “I love you too.”

Sam’s not stupid enough to think it’ll be happily ever after now, but maybe it’s a start.


End file.
